Atton KelMocol
Discovery of His Brother Atton first discovered his brother Slade Kel when his Jedi padawan class was on a trip to Kashyyyk to meet the wookie clan leader. But before they got there they had to stop at the nearest planet of Onderon. But when they landed they were attacked by a small Mandalroian group. Slade was leading that attack and when he noticed the Kel Family birth mark on Atton's neck he realized this was his lost brother. Slade knew about his lost brother when his father Raash told him when they were attacked by the Jedi. After Slade and the rest of his family fled, Atton was lost. Jedi Master Huron Que'sh took him to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Back to the fight on Onderon Slade had grabbed Atton and quick told him that they were brothers, and the Jedi stole him as a baby. Atton was furious hehad killed the remaining Jedi including his master Huron Que'sh. Atton,"You have lied to me all these years about how you 'felt' my presence in the force while you were on Iridonia." Huron, " Atton, that is true but you were with that Mandalroian family and i knew you would be a great threat to the Jedi if you stayed with them"' Atton, "''Is that all you can say? After what you did?"' Huron, "''If I told you that your family was Mandalorian you would leave us and go to them.''" Atton, "''I would have!" Huron, "But At-''" After that Atton had killed Huron and took his lightsaber as a trophy for his victory. He had burnt his Jedi robes in anger, his his lightsaber in shame, and uses Huron's lightsaber when he duels opponets. He hardly ever uses the lightsaber now. Learning of The Kel Family After that battle Atton traveled back to Iridonia to know more about his brother Slade. He had learned that Slade has had no contact with Raash or their mother Leah. Slade had always wondered what his brother would be like, and now he knows him. After learning of his family Atton traveled to Mandalore where he discovered his mother's death and met his father Raash. He saw the destruction of the b ase his parents were at. Atton, " ''What happened?" Raash, "Son, is that you?" Atton, "Yes" Raash, " The Death Watch attacked here killing everyone but me."' Then Pre Vizsla came out of the shadows and charged Atton preparing to kill him with his darksaber. Just beofre impact Raash jumped infront of the blade and died. Atton drew a blaster pistol and shot him thinking Vizsla was dead. He took his parents bodies to Iridonia where he and Slade had burried Raash and Leah. After that Atton went back to Mandalore and went to the base where Raash had died. He looked in the secruity footage and saw the man who killed his mother, his Unlce Zerov. Umbara When Atton had to go to Umbara where he tracked Zerov to, there was a droid drop ship crashing near where he landed. The drop ship had run into Atton's own ship destroying it. He did not wear is armor to Umbara, he wore his under cover mercenary gear. He discovered Zerov was working with some uknown Ithorian that they only called The Ithorian. Before Atton tried to kill Zerov he was studying him to see where his daily where abouts are. He walked past him several times without Zerov noticing. One time one of The Ithorian's soliders noticed Atton looked like Zerov. That solider was Brase Mocol, another family member of Atton's, and only Zerov knew. After Brase told Zerov he, Brase, The Ithorian, and a sith went to where Atton was staying. Atton reacted quickly he jumped behind them and snapped the sith's neck. Atton grabbed the sith's lightsaber and said "''this is revenge for my mother and father!" ''The cut Zerov's head off. He kicked The Ithorian down and put the lightsaber to his neck and killed him. He dropped the lightsaber and took his stuff and Brase to go find another ship ( he didn't kill Brase because he knew something would be good about him but didn't know what). He found a ship and they left to go to Coruscant. Brase: ''"Why didn't you kill me?" Atton: "Zerov, did he ever say anything about hos family?"' ''Brase:'' "No, why?"'' ''Atton':"He was my Uncle."' Atton:"That funny looking birthmark on your neck, I know what thats from." Brase:"Really? Where?" Atton:"Clan Sandtracer." Coming to the Guild When Atton was on Coruscant, after leaving Brase with his brothers Carth and Xjan, he spotted a Mandalorian in red armor. Atton, wearing his black armor, he was talking to the mandalorian learning about this great squad called the Mandalorian Guild. The mandalorian's name was INFAMOUS JANGOFETT. They traveled to Felucia and it wasn't then untill he got the test from INFAMOUS and passed. To be continued. Category:The Mandalorian Guild Category:Mandalorian Category:Zabraks Category:Male Characters Category:Member Category:Clan Sandtracer